A Gods' Princess
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: Torn between her heart and her duty, Sakura must choose between saving her country from a war with Akatsuki and her slowly budding love with Kakashi. She can only hope she'll be able to make the right decision. What will a god do with his new wife? Will he keep her or will he deny her any freedom? And how will a certain weasel help her? reviews are welcome and so are flames.
1. A Proposal

Title: A Gods' Princess

Chapter 1: A Proposal

"Talking" _'Thinking' __**"Inner Sakura" **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.. As with all my other stories, this is the only time I'll say it.

"Talking" _'Thinking'__** "Inner Sakura" **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was like any other day in Konoha. The sky was bright, hardly a cloud in the sky, the birds singing merrily. I sat under a tree at our old training grounds just relaxing. War was on the horizon and with the threat I hadn't had time to deal with anything and so my hair went uncut and it now brushed my hips. I kept it in a clipped up pony tail, my bangs swept to the right side of my face. My Hospital shifts had been picked up but civilian nurses so that I could be ready at any time in case war suddenly broke out. Naruto was glued to Tsunade's side since he would be the next Hokage. Ino's team trained two fields down from mine. Kiba and his team had been sent on a patrol mission, Tenten's team was focused on making and distributing weapons. Kakashi strolled lazily into the field and stopped leaned against the tree right beside me.

"Kakashi, how are you?" I asked smiling up at him. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I'm good, but I've been sent to retrieve you. The Hokage and soon to be Hokage need to speak with you urgently." His voice was smooth and velvet rich and I sighed.

"Alright, let's get going." I stood and followed as we began racing across the rooftops. We landed on the Hokage's window soon enough. Kakashi knocked quietly, and Naruto opened the window pane allowing us in. we walked past Tsunade's desk, turned and bowed quickly before standing strait.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked politely. Tsunade didn't smile, Naruto barely looked at me.

"Sakura, you know war is on the horizon." Tsunade looked at me pleading for an open mind. I nodded unsure.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Akatsuki resides in and rules Amegakure, they are the ones waging war upon us. They have sent a message this morning. A proposal, if you will, and we've been forced to consider the proposal with all seriousness. The qualifications of said proposal allows for only two possibilities." She paused to take a long sip of her Sake. Sighing she started again and I had a bad feeling in my gut, I naturally grabbed for Kakashi's hand. He allowed the contact but didn't give the usual squeeze. I cast him a worried glance before refocusing.

"We have two options. Either we ignore the proposal and face going to war and most possibly losing. Or we can search for the requested object that could halt all probabilities of said war." A tear slipped down her face. Naruto had crossed his arms across his chest, his knuckles going white, he still refused to look at me.

"What is the condition to avoiding war? And what does it have to do with me?" My voice was small and I could almost guess why I had been brought in.

"The condition is a marriage of one of the purest, most powerful women to Akatsuki's leader and the Kage of Rain Village. They sent a golden cuff, we've tested all the possible women in Konoha except you, and only one has passed the test. You have two options, Either you can choose to accept the challenge of the cuff and step up to help this country avoid war, or you can deny the challenge and continue on your current path with Kakashi." I blushed like mad, and it was then that Kakashi gave me a gentle squeeze, I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb looking up at him with sorrowful eyes. It had been no secret that he and I had started a light relationship, but we hadn't gotten to anything serious yet, we had spent the night together but nothing beyond sleep itself, other than some serious cuddling. A single tear slipped.

"Who was the one person?" my voice shook with unshed tears. It was only then that Naruto raised his head. His eyes were bloodshot. I gasped at the sight. He gave the weakest smile I had ever seen on his normally bright and cheerful face.

"Hinata." His voice cracked and he sounded like a man on his death bed. I gasped and rushed forward throwing my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my small waist and his nose buried itself in my shoulder. My fingers snaked into his hair and I took in his sandalwood and sunshine smell shaking as we both cried into each other. Sniffing I finally forced myself to stand back and Naruto crumpled to the floor, looking less than okay at the moment. I rounded the desk and took my place beside Kakashi. I stared up into his eyes for a moment. He looked pained. I reached up on my tip toes, pulled down his mask and kissed him gently before lowering back down and allowing the mask to slide back into place. I walked up to Tsunade's desk and gave her the best poker face I could muster.

"What do I have to do for the test?" my voice was a flat line. Tsunade looked crushed. She picked up the golden cuff that had been sent with the proposal scroll.

"All you have to do is put on the cuff. If it turns red, you fail. If Akatsuki clouds show up on the golden band, you pass." I held out my hand. She gently rested the cuff on my palm, it was a deceptively light thing. I held it in my right hand and began to slide my left hand through it. It automatically expanded on its own around my hands and as I settled it on my wrist it shrunk down to the perfect size leaving only a half inch of space. A bright white light flashed in the room temporarily blinding all four of us. After the light finally faded I looked down and gasped. Not only was the band gold with perfectly red Akatsuki clouds but there was now an identical band on my right hand wrist. My gaze shot up to Tsunade wondering what was going on. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"I'm guessing this didn't exactly happen with Hinata?" I asked. Tsunade could only shake her head. Suddenly the scroll shot up a foot into the air off of Tsunade's desk, It flashed white a moment, though not nearly as bright as the cuff had. A hologram of the legendary Itachi flickered to life beside the still floating scroll.

"The Band has chosen the perfect female." His voice was smoother that Kakashi's and I shivered in slight pleasure. Itachi gazed at me, a slightly thoughtful look on his face.

"What is your name?" His attention was focused entirely on me. I held his gaze dead on, not allowing any fear or sorrow into my voice.

"Sakura Haruno." He smiled lightly.

"Ah, Yes you used to pine after my brother. Well Sakura, will you accept the proposal? Or will you allow your country to fall to war and ultimately destruction?" There was no venom in his voice only curiosity. I gazed deep into his Obsidian eyes getting lost in their depths. I blinked and fell back into reality.

"I accept." It was a no brainer, there was no way I'd allow a war to befall Konoha when I could be the one to prevent it. I felt Kakashi's hand on my back. The bands on my wrists began to burn with a white hot intensity. I jerked backward past Kakashi, clawing at the bands that were now molded perfectly to my wrists with no space between them and my skin. They cooled quickly.

"Ah, I would advise no male contact unless you want another dose of that pain. Our leader, and our organization are the only ones able to touch you without inducing that pain again." Looking up there was a rueful smile on Itachi's face. He turned to Tsunade.

"Hokage, in one months' time we shall meet where our lands border, while there our leader and your apprentice shall be wed and then we shall part and out countries will be at peace. If you should try to break our new contract in any way we shall continue our hunt for Naruto and in the process we will destroy the village without exception. Am I clear?" It was a direct yet detailed instruction/question.

"Understood." With that the Itachi hologram and the scroll disappeared. I sunk to the ground on the far wall away from both Kakashi and Naruto. Tsunade wouldn't look at me for the tears and the Sake she was chugging down from her bottle. I wrapped my arms around my legs and cried.


	2. Prepare Yourself

Title: A God's Princess

Chapter Two: Prepare Yourself

"Talking" _'Thinking' __**"Inner Sakura"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Two long days after becoming the chosen one Tsunade had informed Hinata she was no longer needed, and Hinata, Ino, and Tsunade were all helping with the preparations. Tenten was out on a mission with her team since the state of emergency was called off and all normal activity was resumed…. Except for mine of course. I was now the saving grace of the village, and after Tsunade had made the declaration of the events to the village the day after, I had been hailed as a hero, I had been treated like a porcelain doll mere inches from shattering to millions of fragments. Being set upon a pedestal wasn't a flavor I was ever going to savor, a thick coil of agitation tightened around my heart as yet again villagers stared at our little procession as I walked what felt like a funeral march toward the wedding shop. _'How ironic, days ago I had been dyeing to visit the quaint little shop with Kakashi.'_ Now I felt my steps slowing considerably. Tsunade walked at the head of the procession, then Ino, then me then Hinata and finally Hana. Kiba's sister was a dear friend for years now after helping heal many of the dogs her clan loved and cherished and even helped with a few complicated deliveries. We were surrounded with a few dozen Anbu some were undercover and others stood out on purpose. Security had become top notch around me and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without a full five member guard squad. One of the head Anbu captains on duty with us today held open the door of the establishment and we waited while a dozen or so Anbu flooded the store before giving the all clear and we were allowed to file in. as we walked up I finally picked up my head and gazed at the Anbu holding the door.. I knew it was Kakashi under the mask, he had personally fought tooth and nail to be the ultimate captain of our security. No one dared oppose him. I poured as much sorrow and longing into my eyes as I could, but I knew he wouldn't be allowed to respond in any given way. It made my heart shatter at the loss of what had been the start of a very dear relationship. I closed my eyes, dropped my head back down and flowed into the shop. Once everyone was inside we were seated. I was given the biggest red love seat, Ino and Hinata sat on a slightly smaller love seat, Tsunade and Hana on another. Anbu stood at various points around the room.

"Haruno-Sama! We are very honored to have you at our fine establishment. Is there anything in particular you would like to start with?" The manager was a tall busty young woman with honey colored eyes and golden blond hair. I smiled. _'Save for the eyes, she could be a female Naruto.' _Inner busted up laughing for the first time in days. I smiled a true smile and stood from my perch. The manager bowed once more.

"Please call me Sakura, I have no real preference, so I'd like it if you would pick out a few selections you think would look the best on me and we will start from there." I gave her the best smile I could muster, her face light up like someone had put a beaconing light behind each of her eyes. She started spouting about how honored she was, and then with another bow she was gone.

"Do we really have to do this today Tsunade-sama?" my voice was cracking and desperately hoped I wouldn't start crying again.

"Sakura, we've been over this a million times. If we do this now, and get it out of the way, you'll have more time to simply relax and enjoy the time you have left with your friends." Her tone was gentle but had a reprimanding edge. I dropped my head to stare at my slipper clad feet. I had been forced to move into the Hokage mansion, my Ninja attire was taken and I had been left in kimono's of all sorts and of course a pair of slippers matching each one. The attire proper for any young princess about to face her destiny, the only problem was the fact that I had been brought up in an environment nowhere near fitting for a princess, let alone knowing the etiquette that had been pounded into my head the last three days by Tsunade and Hana. Hana had more experience with the things I needed to learn since she was technically royalty from her clan. The Manager came back with some of the most elegant dresses and while Ino began to gush over one of the purple silk gowns my attention focused on one dress in particular. I stood staring transfixed.

"That one, that's the gown." I stared at its beauty. It was a red silk dress, the top was a corset style and the bottom was a full size ball gown was a two foot train. The bodice was almost see through, but the sparkles on it were eye catching. Along the bottom were white flames and the middle of the back was also white and so were the edges. I pressed my hands to my face. The manager handed the other dresses off to an awaiting assistant I hadn't bothered to notice before. I followed the woman to the back dressing room, striped down and allowed her to lace me into the dress. Walking back to the front of the store I soaked in my friends' reactions as I rounded the last corner. Tsunade began to cry, Ino had tears glistening and Hinata was staring in wonder with a furious blush. Hana jumped up and rushed into me with a hug, tears streaming down her face. The dress was a perfect fit, it hugged my body like a second skin and I loved it. The manager was handed a white silk sash with a single midsized Akatsuki cloud in the very center.

"_**Possessive little bastards aren't they?" **_Inner grumbled. I smiled wider and tried not to laugh. She tied it on my tiny waist, and picking up the tiara for the Fire Nations' Crown Princess. Tsunade stepped up, lifted the prized tiara from the manager as she stepped back. Tsunade gave me a watery smile as she stood inches in front of me.

"Sakura, you have been named The Crown Princess of Konohagakure, as you defend your country with honor and courage your nation bows down to you in love, admiration, and respect. My daughter, you are making a sacrifice for your country no other could possibly fathom. You have brought honor to your family, to your country. I thank you Haruno-sama, for your courage and dedication to your country." She placed the crown, stepped back after a quick hug and bowed to me. the other girls took a knee bowing their heads to the ground. The Anbu kneeled and pressed their heads to the floor as well. The store staff were almost flat against the ground.

"Please stand, you are my friends, my family, my equals. Do not bow to me, a mere woman trying to prevent an international crisis." Everyone slowly straightened up and I allowed a single tear to slip as things became all too real. I turned, rushed to the back room, tore everything off, donned my old clothes, and proceeded to perform a transportation jutsu. I landed about three miles away from the shop. I sprinted toward the forest, I almost made it to the tree line before a strong set of arms caught me.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at my captor. Looking up my heart stopped. Itachi held me tight, not the hologram Itachi either. The real deal held me tight in his arms. I blushed like mad as his intoxicating scent came to my attention.

"_**Were so screwed."**_ Inner chose that very moment to pipe up in the back of my head like a mental slap to the face. Itachi held me as I stared up into his eyes, I rested my hands against his chest suddenly too tired to fight him.

"I've alerted Tsunade to your whereabouts. She has entrusted me with your protection." His tone was hard but yet soo smooth it shot through me like a hot knife through cold butter and managed to stir the liquid pool of lava in my lower abdomen. I sucked in his scent and allowed my head to rest on his chest. I didn't know why I was suddenly so okay with Itachi, or why I was so relaxed with him, but for some reason my instincts told me he was exactly the person I needed right now and I was too tired to fight instincts. His arms wrapped round my body, his head rested atop mine. I sighed and just breathed him in relaxing.

"I promise I wasn't running away. I just got overwhelmed and needed to get away for a little while. I just needed a cool off…. I'm scared Itachi, I don't know how to handle this. What did you do when your clan tried pressuring you?" he sighed and pulled back only enough to look me directly in the eye.

"I killed them." It was the most simple reply with the most deadpanned face and it made me start laughing uncontrollably. I fought the tears to look at his face. A light smile touched his lips, and it warmed my heart a tiny bit.

"I can't exactly kill everyone, but thank you Itachi." I smiled and rested against him. It felt good to decompress and just be normal with someone who wasn't going to treat me like a glass doll and it put me at ease. _'Must me why I'm so okay with this right now.' _I sighed and managed to doze off against him. I felt him pick me up and holding me bridal style he began walking.

"You'll be okay Sakura. Just breath and relax for now, the show has only just begun." His velvet rich voice was the last thing to caress my ears before I was truly gone from the world.


	3. Warm Places

Title: A God's Princess

Chapter 3: Warm Places

"Talking", _'Thinking', __**"Inner Sakura" **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The bright rays of morning light cast its self on my eyelids. I moaned and grabbed the covers, pulling them up over my head. I realized at that very moment that my bed was particularly warm, smelled intoxicating, and seemed to have a vise grip on my waist. I cracked open an eye realizing the position I was in. My cheeks burned a furious red.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_It had started to storm last night after Itachi had brought me home to my real home, not the one I was caged into at the Hokage mansion. I was so happy he had brought me to my real home. It was only after a sudden clap of particularly loud thunder that I remembered what was going on. I was in my own bed all alone. A crack of lightening tore across the sky. _

"_ITACHI!" I had screamed his name over and over as I had buried myself in blankets till he had dashed into the room. It was only when his hands touched either side of my face that I stopped yelling for him. Tears cascaded down my face as he uncovered my head from the blankets. His eyes full of concern. _

"_What's wrong Sakura?" His voice thawed the sudden ice around my heart and made me think of when I was young and my brother would stay the nights with me when it stormed particularly hard. I blinked up into his obsidian eyes so full of concern, hardly aware he had crawled over me go get me my face. I laid flat on my back, gazing up at him. His knees rested on either side of my hips, his toes brushing my calves, his right arms bearing the brunt of his weight, his left hand had pulled back the covers and now was holding the side of my face. I blushed realizing he was only wearing his silk boxers, his hair was left loose as it fell around us blocking out the raging storm outside. My breath caught for a moment. _

"_I got scared by the storm, please stay with me?" I had pleaded with him, expecting him to say no, and disappear. I had been delighted when he closed his eyes slightly lowering his head and smiling down at me. He pulled back the covers, and after getting comfortable pulled me close to his body. I had only worn a pair of spandex short shorts and an oversized t-shirt to bed that night, thankful that I hadn't gone to bed in only my underwear and bra as I normally did. I sighed as his heat warmed me and I noticed less and less of the raging storm as I was flooded in his intoxicating scent. Smiling I was gone from the world once again. _

_~End Flash Back~_

At some point through the night we had shifted positions, not my legs were wrapped around his waist, my arms hung around his neck, my fingers tangled up in his hair, my nose touching the crown of his head. His face was buried in my chest, his arms locked tight around my waist, and his legs were brought up to rest under my butt. My hair was splayed out across both of our pillows and his was blended into mine. We were both covered in my thick blanket.

"Good morning, cherry blossom." His voice sent pleasant shivers through my spine and as the muscles in his arms twitched and worked themselves out I stretched out accidentally pressing my chest further into Itachi's face. I could feel his rumbling laugh as he smiled, I suddenly curled in on myself as much as I could in my embarrassed state.

"Mmm, as much as I do like this position, I'm afraid I can't be the one to bite those perky breasts. That's your husbands' job." He was joking I knew but I couldn't help smacking him on the shoulder, and attempting to untangle myself. I got as far as unlocking my legs from his waist and turning over before his arms tightened and prevented any further movement.

"It's a joke Sakura, now come on you need to get ready, I'm taking over your preparation appointments from here on out to make sure things go much smoother than yesterday. Take a shower and meet me down stairs, and don't take all day about it." Placing a chaste kiss on my neck just below my ear, he got up and disappeared. My head spun a moment.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TSUNADE AND KAKASHI XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I sighed for the millionth time this morning. It wasn't until Sakura panicked and fled yesterday that I realized maybe I was pushing her way too hard. I would have to back off a tiny smidge, but I couldn't afford for her to back out. If she was lost we were all doomed, and I was all too thankful that Itachi had been the one to catch her and not one of the more violent Akatsuki or worse yet an all together enemy ninja. Slamming back the cup of Sake, I threw the cup at the wall opposite myself, tension only minimally releasing as the cup shattered into millions of tiny fragments. _'Just like this village will if something goes wrong with this wedding.' _I wanted to cry, but it wasn't the right moment. I would cry after Sakura was wedded off and I would no longer be able to see her face. I was planning on stepping down three months after Sakura is to be married, but Naruto didn't know it just yet. The sulky blond stood behind me glued to the window, he had perked up considerably once Hinata was off the chopping block, but once Sakura had decide to take the full burden on herself he was still deeply depressed. _'At least he doesn't look like he's ready to take his own life anymore.' _I though grimly. Blue eyes slice over to me and I gave a weak smile back. He closed his eyes before continuing to stare halfheartedly out the window. His gaze lay on the far corner of the village, the corner Sakura lived in. There was a poof and before me stood Kakashi.

"You wished to see me Lady Hokage?" his tone flat, his Anbu gear remained firmly in place but his mask lay tied to his left hip. He was off duty but he wouldn't allow himself to remove the uniform except for showers, until Sakura as married and long gone. It was his defense mechanism, my heart ached for him at both what was already happening and what I was about to have to tell him, but it would be for the best interest in the long run.

"Kakashi, I know things have gone to hell between you and Sakura, especially since you can't touch her without hurting her, but you need to let her go. If you really honestly love her, let her go. Make her hate you if you have to, but the more attachments she has to this village the harder and more painful it will be for her to let go and truly fulfill her duty. Akatsuki has already assigned Itachi to guard her and start the transition of her loyalties. Itachi's current mission is to gain her trust, by _any_ means necessary. He is also going to be taking over all her appointments, Next week a new member will be Joining Itachi with the exact same goal, we know it won't be his usual partner but we also know it most likely won't be one of their more kind members." I told him what was going on half way expecting him to stay neutral.

"I cannot allow her to stay with them without a guard of some sort! Is it not enough that they are already ripping her away from her village?!" his voice was coarse, angry even, but the lone tear and the pain filled eye that locked onto my face was crushing.

"I can't even show her any kind of emotion any more without risking a breach in the agreement! All I want to do is rip those damn bands off her arms and run off with her, WE WERE PLANNING ON GETTING MARRIED IN TWO MONTHS!" he was truly yelling at the end of his sentence. It was so unlike him, it truly shocked me.

"Control yourself Kakashi, or I'll have to do it for you. I would expect this behavior out of Naruto when he was much younger, not from you. You leave me no choice anymore, I cannot risk you blowing this whole thing apart. You will be leaving for a two year mission. While Sakura is heading north to Hidden Rain village, you will be heading south toward Kirigakure. You'll be doing various missions for their Kage. Who is very much aware of the situation and why you're going to be in their presence. You leave Immediately." My voice was commanding and left absolutely zero room for argument. His eyes darkened, he knew if he dared say no he be going to the underground prison cells until the whole thing blew over. He bowed his head, not looking at me anymore.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He spat the sama as if it was the vilest thing to touch his lips.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I just can't risk this." I whispered. A loud puff of smoke and he was gone. I laid my head on my desk and sobbed feeling horrible for doing that to Kakashi.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA AND ITACHI XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Itachi had led me all up and down the vendors. It was a relaxing day but I knew he would be getting down to real business soon. We arrived at a flower shop. Ino's flower shop, to be exact. Holding the door open for me Itachi waited for me to walk in ahead of him. Stepping in, I paused to allow my eyes to adjust to the dimmer light. Itachi stepped in as well and the bell on the door clanged signaling for a customer. My blond friend came bounding around the corner a smile plastered to her face.

"GOOD MORNING AND WELCOME TO-" Her loud boisterous voice ground to a screeching halt at the sight of me and Itachi. Her dad rounded the corner right as she went to say something else. His eyes bugged out and he bowed low, grabbing his daughters hand for her to do the same. From his position he called to us.

"Welcome to our humble establishment most honored princess, we are here to serve you." My heart cracked a little more.

"Please we are friends here, do not bow, do not reserve your heart from me just because of the newest events. And Ino, are we not still sisters, you and I?" I didn't recognize my voice to be my own. They stood strait but still her father wouldn't meet my eyes. I sighed glancing at her, she however did not disappoint when she broke protocol and rushed over to hug me, tears streaming down her face. I knew her father would rip her a new head later and so did she but she didn't care, and neither did I.

"Ino, I need flowers for the wedding, you already know what the dress looks like. Later I also need you, Hinata, and Hana to come to the Bridal shop again with me so that you can get dresses as well." I tried to smile at her, and her smile managed to ward off the looming thunderclouds full of emotional turmoil. We went to move forward but at that very moment the shop door opened and there stood Kakashi, my heart stopped. His eyes locked onto mine for half a second before he locked eyes with Itachi for half a century. He extended his hand, a letter in it. Itachi took the letter without breaking eye contact and as soon as his hands was securely around it Kakashi was gone. Itachi tucked the letter into his cloak pocket, pressing a hand to my lower back he moved me deeper into the shop, before I had time to fully comprehend what had just happened Ino had taken full reign of my attention. We spent two hours deciding which arrangements would look best and how many would be needed. Finally settling on a few designs. It was time to go.

"Alright Sakura, we finally have the flowers detail ironed out, you and Itachi get to the bridal shop and I'll go get the other girls and head that way." She had a beaming smile and I was ushered almost all the way out the door before I remembered a most important detail.

"WAIT! I have to pay you and you need the location for delivery!" I panicked thinking on how much it was going to cost me.

"Sakura calm down, Tsunade already took care of the bill, in fact she's picking up all but one expense for the whole wedding. She wants you to relax as much as possible and just enjoy the time you have left." I swallowed a lump in my throat glancing up at Itachi, he smiled a bit and nodded.

"Ino, I'm going to take Sakura to a restaurant on the way to the shop, she hasn't eaten since this morning and it wouldn't do for my future co-leader to be malnourished." Ino smiled, nodded saying something about taking out time as she waved us off from the front door. Itachi had left a nice chunk of change with Ino's Father to assure him that they were indeed first choice and dear friends. Her father would be less likely to bite her head off now. I smiled as Itachi's had pressed into my lower back again and guided me to a fancy restaurant I hadn't really bothered to notice before. The diner went by like a whirlwind, only slightly annoyed at the waitress who was constantly batting her lashes at Itachi, leaning a little lower than she should have to give his a view of her ample cleavage. When I'd had enough I'd stood, motioned for the manager, and after telling her very politely of my displeasure she flushed, begging forgiveness, to which I instantly felt horrid for ratting the poor girl out. It was explained that the girl was a new worker, barely out of training and that she would definantly receive a stern talking to. I had felt a knot in my tummy, sorry for the poor girl. The manager had reassigned the waitress to a new table at the opposite end of the restaurant and brought forth the most expensive, most prized Sake, it was of course on the house as 'a wedding gift for the new bride.' Itachi thanked me discreetly alerting me that he had been annoyed and ready to tear her head off. I had laughed lightly. After finishing, Itachi tried to pay but once again we were told it had been picked up already.

"_**It seems Tsunade had the entire village made aware that wherever we go, if we want something we are to get it no matter the cost and that she herself would be picking up the tab…kinda makes me curious what the one thing is she ISN'T paying for…" **_Inner had a point. It was very curious indeed. I narrowed my eyes in the direction of the Hokage tower suspicion creeping up my spine.. Itachi's hand once again at my lower back as we headed toward the Bridal shop.


	4. ALERT!

Title: A God's Princess

Authors note!

I'm sooo sorry everyone! I've just had an accident and I believe ive broken my left wrist… unfortunately my left hand is my dominant! I've currently got it wrapped in an ice compact and ive taken a pain killer. It is swelling red and starting to discolor to a deep purple. :'( I felt and heard a snap and a crack…. If it gets much worse I'll have to go to the er tonight. Please pray for me! I know this is a very disappointing let down for some of you so I promise ill make next chapter a two for one so that were also back on track at a normal pace. Please forgive me, there wont be an actual chapter update tonight and if it is as bad as predicted ill be taking a break till Friday. But I promise ill have updates Friday no matter what! Also since I'm here id like to go ahead and make it common knowledge that I do take requests, so if you would like something special to happen just let me know weather it be in a review or a private message. Until I'm back up and typing I'd like to invite you to enjoy my other stories! I'm so sorry everyone! Love you each and your reviews, favorites, and follows! Best of wishes for everyone.

Till next time!

-Sesshoumaru12


	5. Standing Tall and Passing Out

Title: A God's Princess

Chapter 4 and 5: Standing Tall and Passing Out

"Talking" _'Thinking' __**"Inner Sakura"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Ino!" I screeched for the third time today.

"Yes, Saku-chan?" her voice was high pitched and syrup sweet, but I knew better.

"For the LAST time, quit yanking so hard on my hair!" I screamed at her hoping to at least somewhat damage her ear drums. She cringed and smiled brighter. I was currently sitting at my vanity in my room while she teased, sprayed, and flat ironed my hair trying to find just the right look for the wedding next week. My vanity, my bed, and my couch were the last pieces of furniture staying in my house, everything else had been sold. Personal items had been placed in the Hokage vaults deep in the mountains behind the Hokage tower, I wanted them to stay here, and they would. We had been here for five hours, thankfully she had already figure out my makeup and accessories.

"Sorry, I forget my strength." She replied tugging my hair up and twisting it at an odd angle. I sighed and picked up the cup of Sake sitting in front of me and took a long swig. Ino scowled this time and rolled her eyes before sighing.

"You know you need to stop drinking, don't get me wrong I'm all for the drinking game but you've been intoxicated constantly for the last week and a half. I know Kakashi wrote some horrible things in the letter he gave to Itachi at the flower shop but for real, it's time to grow up and move on, you're about to get married next week and being intoxicated isn't going to help anything!" She was right but I was still upset.

"Mind your own Ino." I growled back at her, taking another swig. This time she left the brush in my hair, leaned over me and grabbed the cup out of my hand, walking over to the window, she poured out the contents and threw the cup out as well.

"What the hell Ino?!" I glared at her through the mirror.

"It's for your own good! Now hand over the bottle like a good little bride or I'll be forced to take drastic measures!" she held out her hand waiting, her other hand rested on her hip, her weight was centered on her right leg, hip cocked, eyebrow raised and eyes furious. I smiled deep, reached for the Sake bottle and before she even had time to blink, I had chugged it down.

"SAKURA! That's it! I'm calling Tsunade and Itachi!" she screeched fuming mad. I laughed and threw the bottle out the open window, narrowly missing her head.

"Actually were already here. Naruto said something about hearing you two screaming from across the village." The smooth tone could only belong to one Uchiha Itachi, said voice sent pleasant little shivers up my spine. Itachi stepped in from the window followed closely by Tsunade. Itachi gave me a hard look before walking over and gently removing the brush from my hair and setting it on my vanity. I leaned back against his hard abs and gave a sigh before giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. Itachi and I had become very close is the weeks since he had arrived, I was only mildly surprised that Deidara and Kisame weren't here as well. Every week someone new had arrived, I assumed it was to help me transition better but on the third week after I was given Kakashi's good bye letter and Kisame had shown up, Kisame had become my drinking partner and after he found out about how upset I was he had been making regular Sake drop offs for me. He claimed it was our way of bonding but whatever.

"Ita-kun! Ino-pig was abusing me!" I turned around and wrapping my arm around Itachi's waist I simply cried into his shirt, secretly enjoying his cologne.

"_**You seriously need to ask him what it is that he uses! He smells good enough to eat!"**_Inner chimed in.

'_I have to agree he always smells amazing though. I wonder if its his way of luring me in the easy way.' _I though back. Inner shrugged and disappeared. I was then snapped out of my thoughts of Itachi tapping the top of my head. I glanced up.

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" he asked. I shook my head slightly and he gave a light smile before smoothing my hair with his hands. I closed my eyes and rested against him.

"I said; Tsunade is going to cleanse you of the alcohol you've consumed today, then I'm going to wash your hair and then we are going to the goddess temple at the very tip of the highest mountain in lightning country. The goddess will test your strength to see if you are worthy, and when we return Wednesday morning you will be taken strait to the moon god temple in the heart of wave country to be further tested for your character and on Friday your final test shall be here in the fire country. The test of fire will be the hardest test you will ever have. Tsunade will be with you in the test of the Goddess, I'll be with you in the test of the god, but you will be alone on the Test of Fire." His voice and eyes were very serious and for the first time in two weeks I was scared. I tried to back away, but Tsunade's hands wouldn't let me move. I looked back at her.

"This will be the hardest three test you will ever take Sakura. They will push you to your limits and keep pushing till your broken, you'll most likely never be the same ever again, but if you do not pass any of the three tests… then it won't matter either way." Her eyes dropped to the ground and I had a sinking feeling she meant it wouldn't matter because I wouldn't be alive to show a difference. I gulped and tried to push away from Tsunade but her hands were firm.

"This is going to hurt Sakura, prepare yourself." My eyes went wide, I tried to push out, I couldn't move.

"NO! PLEASE NO!"I screamed. I tried to pushed chakra into my legs but none would come. I snapped my eyes up at Itachi as he placed a golden cuff on my right and left wrist. Chakra eating bracelets. The more I pushed out, the more they would eat, I was screwed. I sucked in a breath and screamed. Itachi pulled my face into him, and I screamed harder as the pain of having the alcohol forcefully removed through my back, again and again and again. It took her thirty minutes, thirty agonizing minutes. I cried vehemently into Itachi's shirt swearing revenge on Tsunade for doing this to me. I my body began to shut down from trying to force her to stop with chakra, I had used all but a small amount of chakra, and now I was really tired from all the screaming, the crying and the chakra being sucked out of me. I relaxed a tiny bit as Tsunade finally finished.

"HEY! SAKURA! YOU HOME!?" The boyish voice that could only belong to Deidara. The harsh baritone voice telling him to quit yelling that followed shortly after the yelled greeting told me my Drinking partner was here as well. I wanted to scream out to them, to run down to them and cling to them for dear life but I was just so tired.

"Up here." I barely managed to half yell. I was quickly fading out of reality. Thumping steps were quick on the door was flung open. I cracked open an eye to see the blurry form of Deidara and the taller blurred form of what I assumed to be Kisame.

"What the hell, un?!" I hard thump told me he had been carrying something but I was fading quicker than he could save me. I gave a final moan of protest before the dark abyss took its firm hold over me.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hey guys two super short chapters rammed together, I'm so sorry 'm back waayyy later than I wanted to be. But I am finally back. Luckily it wasn't broken, but it was very badly sprained. I didn't get to go to a doctor but my aunt is a nurse thankfully and she got me going on the road to recovery! I promise the next chapter will be a mile long! And way more exciting. I'm soo happy to be back sorry this chapter is sucky, but I just had no inspiration since I've been gone so long but I'm going to review the whole thing from the beginning before I write the next chapter and hopefully I'll be inspired again. See you all Wednesday or Friday night!


	6. Travel Through The Seals

Title: A God's Princess

Chapter 6: Travel through the seals.

_**WARNING! COARSE LANGUAGE AND HIGHLY MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN ADVISED.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screeched. Kisame clamped one massive hand down over my mouth and I had the urge to bite him for it but chose not to.

"Look pinky, we don't have much of a choice. You have to do these tests and you have to be sober to do them." I started to let off a smart remark when I realized I couldn't really talk so I opted to roll my eyes instead and then continue to glare at Kisame since he was the only one I could see at this point in time.

"Were traveling through seals that allow us to cross huge areas of land without wasting all that time of traveling over land by foot, however it does have some side effects." He explained. I stopped glaring long enough to raise an eyebrow.

"It can cause dizziness, dehydration, mood swings, and in extreme cases it can cause death. But because we have to do all three tests in under a week we don't have much of a choice." My eyes bugged out and I started to thrash about as much as possible in my tied up state. After I had passed out they had tied me up and removed one of the two chakra eating bracelets. I also woke up to tape over my mouth but had quickly chewed threw it, and began screaming my head off which brought us to this point in time. I managed to fall over onto my side, roll onto my stomach and begin to inch away like an oversized inchworm but then Kisame grabbed me and lifted me by the ropes across my back. I scowled at him and tried to wiggle my way out but to no avail.

"Nice try but you're not getting away that easily. Now be a good little bride and sit on the seal quietly." He said walking across to the center of the clearing and sitting me on my stomach in the middle of a massive seal before he move to the outer edge. I tried to scream at him but with the new double layer of tape he had replaced on my mouth, it was impossible. Looking around I noticed Tsunade, Itachi, Deidara, Ino, and Hinata standing off at a distance waiting for what I assumed would be their turn. I glared as Ino glanced over. She only stuck her tongue out at me. The seal began to glow a bright red, Kisame began to activate the seal and I screamed one more good time before the light became blinding. I closed my eyes and waited. I was rewarded by falling a good ten foot to the ground, it was luckily padded with lots of lush green grass. A hand grabbed my ropes and began cutting me free. My eyes flew open, and I came face to face with a silver haired, purple eyed, green nail polished, 3 bladed scythe carrying sexy albino. He cut the last of the ropes, and I quickly sat up yanking off the chakra eating band, and then the tape. I sucked in a big breath of fresh air and took another look at my rescuer.

"Well?" his voice was smooth, deep, and screamed 'let me take you to bed'. My insides melted.

"Um, thanks you freeing me, but I kinda gotta run, the people that tied me up are coming soon and I don't wana be anywhere near here when they get here." With that I stood, walked past him toward any direction except where he was at. I was suddenly pulled back against a rock hard chest, one arm securely wrapped across my waist, the other pulling my hair so that my head was forced to rest on his shoulder. I gave a small yelp and realized our position before getting mad.

"I suggest you let me go. You have no idea what I'm capable of." I growled at him. Hot or not, no one was allowed to touch me without my permission.

"And I damn well suggest you cool it, sit the hell down and wait like a good little fucking bride." Annnddd now he wasn't so hot. He chuckled as I tensed up.

"Did you seriously not notice the ring and cloak? What a dumbass." He roared with laughter and I pulled my leg up and rammed the heel of my shoe into his balls. He didn't crumple like most guys. He let my hair go, wrapped his other arm around my waist and started to grind into me. My eyes bugged out.

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF ME!" I screeched.

"Not till you do it again little bitch, that felt soo good." He was steadily getting a hard on and I was getting more and more creped out. There was a bright flash and suddenly everyone was here with us.

"Kisame-kun! Help this weirdo is humping me!" I screamed. Kisame growled and quickly pried the albino sex god off of me and for the first time I realized exactly what he looked like.

"Damn it Hidan! What did we tell you about not touching Sakura?!" Kisame yelled. Hidan whined before crossing his arms and looking in some random direction other than Kisame. I noticed how with his cloak open, I could see just how rock hard his abs were. And the fact that he had no shirt, just a cloak, black sweat pants, standard Akatsuki footwear, his missing nin headband, an odd pendant, and greed nail polish. His silver hair was slicked back, and his scythe was strapped to his back. His lips were a little pouty and I smiled a tiny bit.

"Sakura, are you ready to go? The first test is a five minute walk that way." Itachi said pointing northward. I sigh and after pulling my eyes away from the albino sex god, began to trudge in the indicated direction. A large mountain came into view. The top of which was hidden in the clouds. I stopped dead.

"So is the test at the base of the mountain or are we supposed to go around it?" I asked not turning around. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Actually the test is at the top of the mountain. You and Tsunade are going on alone from here on. When you get back we'll go back through the seal, rest a day and then go through the next set of seals to Wave country for the second test." I sank to the ground, and soaked in the sheer size of the mountain. It would take days, even with chakra.

"Tsunade, How are we supposed to even get to the test, let alone in five minutes?" I cried.

"seals." I looked down and sure enough I had planted myself on yet another seal. This one was blue in color. Tsunade grabbed my shoulders and a white light encased us.

_**XXXX TIME SKIP, TWENTY MINUTES LATER WITH SAKURA AND **_

I sat in a porcelain bath basin big enough to hold twenty people. Tsunade was at the other end of the golden hall in her own bath. There were a series of three baths. The first of water, the second, was a perfumed oil, and the third was a milk and honey mix. We had been greeted at the door of the palace like temple. The outside was pure white, but the inside was pure gold. The priestesses that had greeted us had informed us that they had been waiting. We had then been led to a side chamber and instructed to strip down and prepare for the ceremonial bath. We would then be clothed by the priestesses, given the proper markings and then allowed into the most sacred area that held the formal alter to the goddess for the test. A chime sounded and Tsunade rose out of her bath and was instantly surrounded by the younger priestesses. I stood, and exited onto the plush white rug and waited for Tsunade to be ushered out, before I moved onto the next bath. An older priestess came over to me and forcing me to spread my legs apart, and hold my arms out away from my body, she began to towel dry me leaving absolutely no part undried. I blushed and closed my eyes. She soon pushed down my arms allowing me to cover my chest again. I sighed in relieve and clamped my legs together. When I felt her undo my hair bun I opened my eyes. I looked at her questioningly.

"You must allow all parts of you so soak in the final bath or you won't be judged properly." With that she turned and walked away. Disappearing behind a door hidden in the side of the massive wall. I turned back to the final bath and stepped in, the milk and honey mixture was warm and relaxing, I got to the center and sat down. my hair floated around me and I smiled at the contrast of colors. I took a deep breath and laid back submerging my head under the warm liquid as instructed. I released the death grip on my chest and allowed my body to just relax out and float. I took a breath as I surfaced, my nose, my nipples, my knees and my toes all stuck out of the mixture but the rest of me was still submerged. A tingling sensation came over me and I giggled. It continued and sitting up I looked down to see dozens of tiny fish coming up, nipping at the edges of my skin and then taking off again. I giggled and a particularly big minnow nipped at a sensitive spot just below my breasts. The chime sounded again and I rose up and stepped onto another white plush rug. I was surrounded by young priestesses and led away to a side chamber. In the chamber there was a metal table. I gulped and stopped, unsure of what to do. The priestesses excitedly began to dry me off, a couple of them lingered a little too long on my breasts and my lower region. I blushed and wished I had something to wear. When I was dried and my hair was tied up again I was told to lay out on the table and that an older priestess would be along shortly to do the second stage of the ritual. I nodded and climbing up onto the table I laid down with my arms over my chest and my legs pressed together tightly. I was suddenly very tired, my eyes began to droop.

"Unless you want me to do this while you sleep I suggest you wake up." I bolted up right at the voice. An older priestess had come in with a bowl, a paint brush and a small sack. I gulped.

"Lay down child, I'm not guna molest ye, not yet anyway." She voice was tender and light but I had a bad feeling about this.

"What do you mean not yet?" I yelped.

"She didn't tell you did she? This isn't just a test of character, it's also a test of fertility. And in the moon god's test you'll be tested in more severe ways. In his test you'll be tested on sexual endurance. I'm surprised Tsunade didn't tell you." Her blue eyes sparkled, her priestess robes shook with her laughter.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. I had no idea I would also be tested sexually.

"Hush child, it's quite alright. All the women in your position go through this." She reassured.

"This is in no way okay." I yelped back. She handed me a cup of something clear but I was weary.

"Drink that child, it'll make you feel better." She said. I threw the drink back in one go and all too late I was met with a semi-sweet yet bitter aftertaste.

"What did you give me?" I gasped.

"That is the drink given to all young maidens about to go through these tests that aren't willing. It's to make the experience more pleasurable and enjoyable." She smiled. My whole body lit up and I gasped at the tingling feeling as it overwhelmed me. I started to pant and gasp as a heat pooled between my legs, I clamped them together unsure of what was going on. The priestess came over, and sitting everything but the bowl and brush down and pushed me back onto the table until I was laid flat. I gasped at how much colder it seemed. I tried to cover my chest with my arms but the priestess swatted my arms away. I whimpered and reluctantly laid them back down to either side of my body. She smiled and dipping the brush into the bowl she started to paint something on my forehead. She dipped again and started again on my right side at the bottom of my ribs and drug it up, under, and around my breast, around and at the top she swirled it down and made a small circle around my nipple. I shivered at the coldness of the liquid and my nipples hardened. I gasped.

"mmmm! What? Why am I reacting this way?!" I cried as tears pooled at the edges of my eyes at how much I was feeling. It was almost a complete sensory overload.

"It's the potion child, it's going to last a few days. When you get to the moon temple their going to give you another dose that will last another five days. So my suggestion is to be careful about who your surrounded by for the next week." She chuckled and continued the same way with my left breast. She then moved on to do my legs. She lifted my legs into a bent position with enough space between then to fit a large scroll. She reached down and dipping her brush into the strange red ink again she started at my left hip and made a stroke from the outside of my left hip to the top of my clit and I threw my head back and while my mouth opened in a silent scream, my chest lifted up off the table and stars danced behind my eyes. My toes curled when she did the same thing with the other hip. My body danced under her finger and it wasn't long till I wasn't worried about my embarrassment anymore. I was so focused on being brought so close into oblivion and then being relaxed without getting a release. I wanted to cry and just reach down and do what she wouldn't but I couldn't because my limbs were like Jell-O. This went on and on and on for an hour until my body was covered in intricate swirl and diamond and half moon designs. When she was finally done, she helped raise me up and then, making me stand she wrapped me in a thin white kimono with a red sash and directed me, wobbly steps and all, toward a mahogany door. Pushing it open I came face to face with Tsunade and just beyond her was a golden door.

"Ladies you have reached the final stage. You will now be given the goddesses necklace and sent into her shrine. When you are done she will open the door, not a moment sooner or later. Are we clear?" I nodded to the older priestess who had done my paintings.

"Yess." I stammered. I moved forward to Tsunade and somehow managed to stand beside her. My waist length locks had been left down. My kimono was nearly see through and I hadn't been given my chest bindings or my undies back. Or the rest of my clothes for that matter.

"When am I getting my clothes back?" I asked halfway hopeful.

"You aren't. Your ninja gear and Tsunade's clothes were sent back to your team by one of our traveling Priestesses." I sighed but nodded.

"When you go in you are to sit on the two pedestals set up at either end of the alter. Your names are engraved in your respective positions. You may enter now." With that we each bowed, and Tsunade was bestowed with a golden diamond pendant on a silver chain. I was then given a crescent moon pendant on a golden chain. The doors opened and we were shoved inside. Before I could turn and take one last glance out, the doors were slammed shut making me jump.


End file.
